


Hung

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Hung Yuri Plisetsky, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Dear HUNG ANON - This is what happens when you prompt me with something so perfect -Prompt - Imagine what the fandom would be like if Yuri was the one with 19 cm...I might have made him larger......





	Hung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaraCord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraCord/gifts), [LaurasStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/gifts).



Yuri never thought of himself as hung. It was not like he walked around and whipped his dick out to measure against other guys, hell half the time in the locker room they kept towels around their waists and turned their backs as they changed. He did not gawk or stare, either. It was considered creepy if you did, so he just kept his eyes to himself and his dick under his towel.

The only time something came up was in the hot springs. He had gone with Victor and Yuuri, and as he was taking his robe off, he heard Victor whistle loudly. He looked up and gave Victor a disgusted look.

“What the fuck, old man?”

“Show off that Russian Pride, Yurio! Like father like son!” Victor called out... Victor may have already started drinking at that point.

“Vitya! You are going to give the kid a complex,” Yuuri said as his cheeks turned red.

“Yuuri! The kid is hung! He should be proud!”

Yuri quickly got in the hot pool of water and kept far to his side of the spring, never locking eyes with Victor or Yuuri again for the entire night.

It made him question about his size. He started to watch porn, a lot of porn. He started to compare his size with the guys on videos and thought he looked similar to them. Victor must have been losing his mind. He didn’t have any friends to ask and hell if he was going to Victor and his piggy fiancé.

Yuri kind of liked the idea of being hung like this, he had finally grown a little bit over the last two years. He was now a few centimeters taller than Otabek, and made sure Otabek knew it. He was always met with a glare and a shake of his head.  

Yuri had always thought Otabek was hot, he couldn’t believe he had such a hot friend. Even that time when Otabek came to save him on his bike that day, Yuri was stunned by the gorgeous man sitting on his bike, full of confidence. It had taken Yuri a moment to catch his breath and take the helmet.

Yuri did not expect his first kiss would be from this new friend, after his exhibition skate. He wished they had started kissing sooner, but then they got whisked away by their coaches soon after. They were able to steal away at the banquet and kiss more. Yuri loved how put together Otabek was, he would hold him steady and still and kiss the life out of him. Yuri felt his knees go weak and his mind go to mush. Yuri had moaned into those kisses and wanted more. Otabek told him they should not rush things and get to know one another better. So to Yuri, Barcelona was the memory of his first kiss.

Once they were apart, they talked all the time between text messages and Skype calls. Sometimes they would video chat, but Yuri hated how Victor and Yuuri could hear his conversation that way half the time, so they kept it to voice calls mainly. A lot of nights were spent just talking and getting to know one another more and more. After a month of this, Yuri found how much he loved Otabek’s voice. Normally when they ended the call, he would find his hand fisted hard around his cock as he remembered the sound of Otabek’s voice in his ear. He wanted so much more from Otabek, but he did not want to push him.

They would meet throughout the year at competitions and be able to sneak away. Yuri was frustrated. More kisses and only kisses. He would try to press his body to Otabek, only to be pushed away and kissed instead. Otabek would even kiss down his neck and grab his hair, but Yuri wanted more.

Every time they parted and head back home, Yuri was frustrated and found himself jerking off more and more. He started to get braver while they were on the phone every night. He would slowly rub his hand up and down his cock as Otabek talked to him, enjoying the sound of his voice. One night it had all gotten too much. Otabek was reading something he found online out to Yuri, and to Yuri it sounded erotic - not that a new medical study to help athletes and their knees was erotic, but the way he just slowly read the article went straight to Yuri’s cock.

His breath hitched and he moaned a little bit.

“Yura? Are you ok?”

_Shit._ Yuri immediately gripped the base of his cock hard, he was so close to cumming and had forgotten Otabek could hear him.

“Y-yeah… I’m f-fine.” 

“Yura, what were you doing?” Otabek’s voice sounded commanding. It made Yuri want to answer anything he asked.

“I’m sorry… Your fucking voice just… it... “ Yuri couldn’t say it and there he was, laid out on his bed with his throbbing cock in his hand, his face red and his best friend - or boyfriend, whatever you called him - on the phone asking him to explain himself.

“No Yura, tell me what you were doing.”

“You know what the fuck I was doing, dammit,” Yuri spit out.

“Keep doing it, tell me about it.”

That was how it had all started. Almost every night, they would end their calls by jerking off. Yuri loved to hear the gasp and Otabek’s uneven breathing over the phone. The first few times they jerked off together on the phone, Yuri got off the moment Otabek would gasp. After that it was the soft moan he did that drove Yuri over the edge.

This continued for a few more weeks till Yuri whined how much he missed seeing Otabek and it was the off season now and he really needed to see his… boyfriend.

Otabek complied and they talked Victor and Yuuri into allowing Yuri to go to Kazakhstan for a few weeks. Yuri just had to promise to keep his training up.

What Yuri almost died over was when Victor and Yuuri, each separately took him aside and had _the talk_ with him. Victor gave him a bottle of lube and said to use a lot of it, Yuuri told him to make sure they did a lot of prep work. Yuri thought he was going to die, though he did take the lube as Victor had gotten a very expensive bottle of it.

Otabek had his own place, a small studio apartment that had a great view of the mountains from his windows. Yuri had seen pictures of it, but once they were there, he was captivated. It was all so…. Otabek.

One wall had a huge sound system and was lined with music, the other weird pieces of art and his medals. His bed was near the window and Otabek always told Yuri he liked to leave his windows open and look out at night. Yuri just called him a sap, but he was thrilled to be able to catch it himself. Otabek had a small love seat in his studio flat that lined up to the TV and his video games that Yuri had talked him into playing online when they first met. They had spent many hours killing things while screaming through headsets.

“I can always sleep on the couch,” Otabek said and Yuri noticed he had a blush across his cheeks. Yuri did not see Otabek blush often, he always seemed so grounded and steady. This was different. They were both on edge after over a year of nonstop talking on the phone, weeks of jerking off on the phone and stolen kisses throughout the years. For the moment, they had nothing to say.

Yuri cleared his throat and looked at the loveseat. “Beka, that is not a couch, there is no way you can sleep there.” Yuri stepped closer, enjoying the fact that he was now a few centimeters taller than Otabek. He put his hands on Otabek’s hips, murmuring, “plus I want you next to me… we only have two weeks.”

With that, Yuri slowly pushed Otabek to the loveseat and pushed him down. He saw how Otabek’s cheeks stayed red but as Yuri started to straddle him on the loveseat, he felt Otabek’s hands at his waist. This time Yuri was going to do more than kiss.

Yuri pressed his lips against Otabek’s mouth and felt as those arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer. Remembering all those nights as Otabek gasped into the phone, Yuri ran his hands through his undercut, feeling the short hairs on his fingertips and then up through his hair. Otabek’s hair was always soft and somehow always had that _just had sex_ look to it that drove Yuri mad.

Otabek was always so gentle with his kisses, but that was not what Yuri wanted. He had waited too long for this. Plunging his tongue into Otabek’s mouth, he crushed their lips harder; he wanted to see Otabek’s lips red and swollen. Yuri could feel as Otabek’s hand gripped at his shirt and pulled it tighter against his body. Otabek’s reaction to his kiss turned Yuri on instantly. There was no slow lead up, the moment he heard Otabek softly moan into his mouth, he cock sprung to attention.

Rocking his hips into Otabek, he felt Otabek was just as hard against him. What he did not expect was for Otabek to gasp loudly and pull off his mouth. Yuri saw that Otabek’s eyes snapped to where their cocks were rubbing through their pants, then Otabek’s eyes drifted upward to stare at him again.

Yuri knew he was blushing, but he wanted to keep his composure. He grabbed Otabek’s hand and led it to his crotch where his dick was straining against his jeans.

“Touch me Beka… please.”

Otabek rubbed the crotch of his jeans and gasped again.

“Fucking hell, Yura, how come you never told me you were so large?”

Smirking, Yuri looked down at him. “Not something you just bring up.”

“Yura, we have been jerking off on the phone for weeks now.”

Yuri felt how Otabek slowly unzipped his jeans and Yuri mirrored his action. Otabek was nothing to laugh at, he was a good 19 centimeters, but Yuri was still larger, thicker. He heard the slow long inhale from Otabek and watched as those brown eyes turned black with lust. Pushing his hips forward, Yuri lined their cocks together and rubbed them up and down with his hand. Yuri let go of their cocks and tore his shirt off, then slipped Otabek’s off. He felt as Otabek moved him off his lap and sat him on the loveseat.

Watching Otabek slide off the loveseat onto his knees on the floor almost made Yuri come from the sight alone. How in the hell was he lucky enough to have someone as hot as Otabek work his way to the floor, on his knees and start to slowly stroke his cock up and down?

“Yura… I always imagined you with this perfect, pink _small_ penis…”

“Not the best bedside talk I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m not done yet… Never would I have thought…”

Yuri felt as Otabek licked at the head of his cock. Yuri moaned out and ran his hand through that hair again. He watched as Otabek could barely wrap his hand fully around his cock slowly lick at the head.

“I don’t think I can fit you all the way in my mouth…” Otabek breathed out as he slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Yuri’s cock. Yuri moaned again and could feel the spit running down his cock. It was as if Otabek was drooling over sucking him off. Yuri had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze it hard, or it would all be over.

“Beka… as much as I… oh God your mouth… love this… I am going to come if you don’t… ah!” Yuri jerked his hips back and saw Otabek’s release from his cock. He could see the spit running down Otabek’s chin, even from such a short time sucking on him. “Damn Beka, you are practically gagging for it.”

“Yura… please… I need you, in me,” Otabek whispered out and Yuri had to grip the base of his cock harder, he almost came the moment Otabek whispered those words.

Yuri needed to regain his composure. He had always imagined being the one under Otabek, legs lifted, hole stretched and ready, never had his fantasy involved this. Yuri took a deep breath, then remembered what Yuuri had told him.

“Go lay on the bed, lose your clothes.”

Yuri watched as Otabek hurriedly stripped his clothes off and left them scattered on the floor. Otabek looked flustered and Yuri was fucking loving it. Yuri grabbed his bag and got out the bottle Victor had gotten him and went to meet Otabek on the bed. Tossing the bottle down, he slipped his jeans off and joined Otabek on the bed.

Crawling over Otabek, pressing his body to his, Yuri let their cocks rub together. He started to kiss Otabek again and could feel as Otabek squirmed under him, their cocks gently moving against each other. Otabek opened his legs wider to him. Yuri was not going to last if Otabek kept this up.

Moving off of Otabek’s mouth, Yuri started to trail kisses down Otabek’s neck. Otabek started to moan softly and ran his hands all up and down his body. When Yuri bit down on his neck and started to suck, Otabek cried out and moaned for more. Yuri wanted more of those noises from Otabek.

Kissing further down Otabek’s body, he stopped and kissed his navel. Otabek arched his back and called out his name. Yuri licked a wet trail from Otabek’s navel to his hip bone. The more he kissed and licked, the louder Otabek was getting. Never had he imagined, in any of his (many) fantasies, just how vocal Otabek would be. He was always so calm and quiet with everything, even when they jerked off on the phone.

“Beka, I could get off on your moans alone,” Yuri spoke into Otabek’s inner thigh as he started to kiss and mark the flesh up there. The more he kissed and sucked at that sensitive skin, the more Otabek spread his legs open.

Grabbing the bottle Victor had gotten him, he coated his fingers and as he licked and sucked one of Otabek’s balls into his mouth, he slowly slid a finger into Otabek. He was tight, very tight. He could feel how warm and soft Otabek was against his finger. Yuri was used to fingering himself, but usually only when they were on the phone jerking off, cock in one hand and two fingers deep in his ass as he cried out Otabek’s name.

“Relax, Beka…” Yuri purred out as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Otabek and then licked a long trail up Otabek’s hard dick. He heard Otabek moan and start to move his hips in time with his finger. Slowly, as his finger slipped back into Otabek, Yuri took his cock in his mouth.

Otabek all but arched on the bed, his back dangerously bent and as he cried out. Yuri started to slowly suck his way down Otabek’s cock, but Otabek was thick too. There was no way he could get more than a third of his cock in his mouth without more practice. Using this moment where Otabek was consumed with his mouth and his hand, Yuri was able to slip another finger into him, and hear him moan out. The more Yuri worked his fingers, he could feel Otabek give way to him. Scissoring his fingers, he felt as Otabek started to push on his fingers again. Yuri curled his fingers, making Otabek yell. Yuri thought they maybe should have turned on some music.

“Yura!”

The more Otabek called his name, the more Yuri worked his fingers in him. Stretching and plunging them in, Yuri slipped in a third finger. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Otabek.

“Please Yura… please…”

Yuri’s jaw was hurting, he was still slowly and lazily sucking around that thick cock, though more paying attention to what his fingers were doing, he slid his mouth off Otabek’s cock and started to kiss at his hips.

“Yura… please…”

Otabek fucking Atlin was begging him. _Him,_ Yuri Plisetsky, to fuck him. Yuri moaned into Otabek’s hip and withdrew his fingers from Otabek, who whimpered and whined. Yuri sat up on his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring it into his hand and rubbing it down his cock. When he looked down, Otabek was flushed and Yuri swore he almost came, yet again.

Otabek lifted his legs up as far as he could and grabbed them. Otabek was on display and Yuri stared at his stretched, lubed-up hole. With a gasp, Yuri looked back to Otabek and heard him whine again.

“Please Yura… I need you.”

Moaning, Yuri leaned forward and pushed Otabek’s legs as far back as he could, being a skater they were both very flexible, and his legs gave way easily. Yuri leaned down and Otabek lifted his head so they could quickly kiss as Yuri lined his cock to Otabek’s entrance. He felt his thick head at the already stretched entrance and worried he had not prepped Otabek enough. He felt as Otabek tilted his hips and pressed to him.

“Yura....”

The more Otabek whined, the more it went straight to Yuri’s cock. This was not going to last long, and if he wanted it to even happen, he needed to regain his control. Taking a slow deep breath, Yuri tried to block out the whimpering under him and slowly pressed the head of his cock into Otabek. Once he was through that tight ring, Yuri moaned aloud as Otabek whined and arched up.

“Yura… so…. big,” Otabek breathed out.

Yuri moaned. Otabek was so warm and tight around him. He could almost feel Otabek pulsing around his cock. Slowly as he pushed into him, he could hear Otabek with these small pant-like cries each time he slid in further. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Otabek’s cock was only half hard. Holding still once he fully bottomed out, Yuri groaned. He could never have imagined in his life how fucking good Otabek Altin felt.

“Yura… Yura… ah… move… more…” Otabek was babbling, and if Yuri could commit this to memory, he would try.

Slowly moving out, he felt as Otabek tightened around him and moaned. Otabek continued to whimper as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

“Yura… more… harder,” Otabek breathed.

Pulling out, Yuri slammed back into him. Yuri watched as Otabek’s cock got hard again and Yuri shifted his thrusts and when he hit his prostate, Otabek cried out. Keeping that angle, he continued to thrust into Otabek, feeling the tightness and heat surrounding him. Yuri was lost in the feel and sounds of Otabek. He had imagined this trip in an entirely different way, he had imagined himself with his legs pressed against the mattress as Otabek plunged in and out of him. He imagined an Otabek that was quiet and demanding. Yuri watched as Otabek was coming undone under him. Otabek Altin, the Hero of Kazakhstan, was reduced to a moaning whining mess.

Otabek wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke it. After a couple strokes, Yuri felt Otabek tighten impossibly around him and start to almost cry. Yuri watched as Otabek’s cock started to coat his stomach with cum and he was so tight around Yuri, he had to stop moving.

“Yura… love… Yura… you.”

Yuri moaned and he was releasing inside Otabek. Everything in his body felt electrified. Otabek was whimpering and moaning softly as Yuri grunted. He felt like he was never going to stop cumming, he felt as if Otabek’s ass was milking him for all he had.

Collapsing on top of Otabek, Yuri felt those hands wrap around his body and he nestled his head into Otabek’s neck.

“Yura?”

“Hrm?”

“I love your big cock… and you.”

“Fucking queen-sized sap.”

“Only for you, Yura.”

Yuri spent the next two weeks with Otabek practically worshiping his cock. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
